


Earring

by skyeward



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward/pseuds/skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning is surprised it's taken this long for someone to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earring

It took a lot longer than they expected, honestly. Had they been  _too_  quiet,  _too_ discreet? That seemed unlikely, considering Fang’s devil-may-care attitude about almost everything. Perhaps it had just been too wild a possibility, even for the other l’Cie.

Serah was the first to broach the subject, of course – everyone else was still too afraid of the elder Farron to risk provoking her.

“So,” the younger sister said casually, sliding into place next to Lightning, “I heard you got your ears pierced.”  _Or at least one of them_ , she left unsaid. Lightning rolled her eyes, unwilling to play the ‘do you know that I know’ game.

“And?”

“And,” returned Serah, drawing the word out inquiringly, “I heard you got an…interesting earring.”

The soldier shrugged, still not taking the bait. She’d answer an actual question, if and when one came up, but she wasn’t going to hang herself on sly words.

“Depends on your definition of ‘interesting’,” she replied coolly, deftly beginning to dismantle her Blazefire for some routine maintenance that it didn’t need. Serah made an irritated noise, then snatched up the firing pin and soon as Lightning laid it on the table. The elder Farron immediately regretted ever showing her sister how the weapon worked, but Serah was one of the very, very few people she would never enact violence upon. The only one, in fact.

“Would you pay  _attention_  to me? I’m your sister, your only family, and I need you to tell me right now: are you or aren’t you?”

Lightning stared blankly at her smaller sibling, her expression revealing nothing.

“Am I or am I not what, exactly?”

Serah threw her arms up in the air, letting out little cry of annoyance.

“You are so frustrating! I’m going to…to throw this away, if you don’t answer me!”

Lightning shrugged. Serah sounded serious enough, but it wasn’t as if she couldn’t replace the firing pin in a trice anyway. She had spares.

“I can’t answer a question you haven’t asked.”

“ _Claire_!”

Lightning just raised her eyebrows.

“Yes?”

“Are you sleeping with Fang or not?”

And there it is, the question that Serah had been dancing around since she sat down. Lightning had promised herself once that she wouldn’t lie to her sister – their relationship had taken enough of a beating on her twenty-first birthday that it had seemed like a good promise to make. She was beginning to regret it. She sighed.

“Yes.”

The younger woman nearly threw the firing pin away anyway when she leapt to her feet with a happy cry and flung her arms around Lightning. The soldier blinked, startled by this reaction, and then tentatively patted one of the thin arms now wrapped around her shoulders.

“I knew it,” cried Serah, giving her sister a hard squeeze, then pulling back to brush pink hair away from Lightning’s left side. She peered at the earring there, a purple tooth-shaped stone matching the one that Fang still wore. “I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! How long?”

“How long what?”

“Claire, I swear if you keep playing this game I’ll…I’ll tell Snow that you secretly want to be friends with him!”

Lightning shuddered in distaste – she could tolerate Snow since their l’Cie adventures, but if Serah told him that, he’d believe it no matter  _what_  Lightning herself said. ‘Tolerate’ wasn’t nearly a strong enough feeling to deal with the fallout of something like that.

“Ugh, alright, fine. We’ve been together about four months now.”

“And you’re already swapping jewelry? That is where your necklace went, right?” Serah’s eyes were wide and surprised and not a little curious, searching her sister’s as if she could read the answer right out of them.

“Yes. Well, we’re having it made into an earring, for now.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Lightning cursed herself for an idiot. Serah wasn’t stupid, she’d obviously know what her sister was hinting at. She’d said it was an earring ‘for now’, meaning she was contemplating an engagement necklace sometime in the future. The joyful squeal in her ear confirmed that, as well as the hug that tightened nearly to the point of choking her.

“So you’re already thinking about getting married!? Oh, this is so exciting, I thought my big sister was going to be alone forever! I’m so happy for you! Now, tell me _everything_.”

It took the better part of an hour and a detailed description of every step of their courtship to placate Serah. The elder Farron struggled to keep the story nice-sounding. Somehow ‘the world was ending and I’d never been kissed, so…’ didn’t seem like something she could tell her sister. Although it really was rather a fair description of the whole sordid mess. They had rapidly developed an emotional bond as well, but she could hardly claim that it hadn’t been physical attraction that first drew them together.

‘Have you  _seen_  her?’ was also right out; Lightning still shuddered to think that Serah knew what sex  _was_ , she was hardly going to give her sister a rundown of everything she found sexy about Fang. It was either a very long list or an extremely short one, depending on if ‘everything’ really constituted a list or not.

Serah was eventually satisfied, after pumping Lightning for nearly every word she and Fang had ever exchanged. She dashed off to meet her husband for lunch, leaving the soldier alone to compose herself after the most thorough debriefing she’d ever experienced. GC had lost out the day Serah decided to become a teacher.

Lightning folded her arms on the tabletop and rested her forehead on them, just enjoying the peace and quiet for several minutes. A familiar presence at her back brought her out of her reverie, but she didn’t bother to move even when the person slid in beside her. Gentle fingers brushed the hair away from her face on the left side, and warm lips pressed against the exposed skin, an intimately familiar voice purring in her ear.

“Hiya, Sunshine.”

“Mm,” Lightning hummed happily, sitting up and turning to pull Fang in for a proper kiss. They broke apart some time later, short of breath, and Lightning slipped one arm around her lover’s waist and rested her head on a tan shoulder. “My sister knows about us.”

Fang just laughed, stilling when an irritated smack of her leg reminded her that Lightning was leaning on her, and the soldier wasn’t pleased with her headrest moving around.

“Finally! I was wondering how long it’d take ‘em.”

Lightning shrugged, playing idly with a fold of blue fabric for a moment before pushing it aside and running one finger along a dark, toned thigh. Fang made a soft noise in the back of her throat and reciprocated, slipping one hand between the overlapping layers of Lightning’s outer vest to stroke her belly.

She’d only intended to show affection, but she couldn’t resist toying with the little piece of jewelry that decorated her lover’s navel, even knowing full well that it was a direct line to much more sensitive regions.

Fingernails dug into brown skin, and Fang drew a sharp breath.

“I think we need to relocate,” she murmured, “Unless you wanna chance giving somebody a show.”

A few minutes later, just as Lightning was nearing the first of what promised to be many little deaths in the privacy of her own bedroom, Snow burst through the door.

“Sis, Serah just told me that you and-oh. Oh shit!”

There was a flash of unmitigated terror across his face, along with the realization that his life was essentially forfeit. He turned and bolted, the door slamming shut behind him.

The only reason Lightning and her gunblade weren’t immediately on his tail was her present position: naked and under Fang. She wasn’t too bothered – she knew where he slept, and there wasn’t a corner of the planet far enough away to keep him safe. The soldier had just begun wondering where she could stash the body when Fang’s amused voice broke into her thoughts.

“Well it’s a good thing they already know about us, huh? Do you wanna go after him, or would you rather… you know?”

Fang wiggled her fingers for emphasis, a move that reminded Lightning in  _intimate_ detail of exactly what they’d been doing before her brother-in-law’s untimely entrance. She wrapped one hand around Fang’s wrist and growled, lifting her hips demandingly.

“I can murder Snow anytime, but if you stop now, I’ll have  _two_  bodies to bury.”

With her free hand, Fang threw a smart salute.

“Yes ma’am!”


End file.
